Talk:Clare Edwards/@comment-4521388-20111031210238
I thought Clare’s behaviour was weired at first too, and then I went to one of Aislinn’s page and it dawn on me. Aislinn was being asked on an interview about was she surprised about some people were angry about Clare left Eli in the hospital. This is what she applied: “I don't want to label any audience members who were upset, but I think some of them were maybe... distracted? By Munro, and the "damaged character" -- that's always been a magnet for young girls. So I understand how that may have skewed their opinion, but I think Clare made the right choice, personally. And I don't know if I would have been strong enough to make that choice if I were in her place, so I'm really proud of her. Even though Clare's the type of person that wants to help, she had given so much already that it was taking a huge toll on her, and it was important to take a new direction. so everything would make much more sense if the attention can be lift away from Eli and try to consider what Clare went through. , Clare' past and the enviroment of Degrassi is slowly changing her. And up until this point, her memories about Eli might still bothering her. She can’t be around Eli anymore because it has too much pressure, but she can’t help it that she still cares. Also, Clare is more afraid of loneliness after the break up . She spent a whole spring break of agony and struggle. And when she came back to school, she really wanted to talk to Eli about the break up, but he acted indifferent. This is why she freaked out and yelled at him. Clare is someone who has high dignity and someone who wants independence, so she wants to move on from Eli after all that unpleasant drama even it is hard for her to do so. This is why when Jake kissed her, she subsconciously persuaded herself that she is suddenly highly interested in Jake. So she can take her attention away from Eli. And when Eli told her that he is on drugs and then walked away, the way Aislinn closed her eyes can show that Clare is really tired about what Eli is putting her through. In dead and gone, she started dating Jake for a period of time. He really made her happy and they developed a emotional attachment. So when her mother anounced that she is going to marry Jake’s dad, her first reaction was mad because the news was unexpecting and unappealing. Clare really thought Jake and her could be there for each other for a while. after she and Jake broke up,at the hospital, Clare tried to reconnect with Eli, she told Eli her problems,but not for hinting that she wants to get back with him. Clare wants to be friends with him and she also trust him. They smiled at each other, because they are just glad that Adam is alright. The break up is no big issue, compare to that their good friend Adam just survived from a gun shot. Also, Clare smiled to pursuade herself and Eli that there’s no sadness about her break up with Jake. In no where to run, Clare told Alli she still likes Jake. But she yelled at Jake when he tried to get back with her. There are some reasons. One is that She already bitterly and sarcasticallly pursuaded herself that they should be over. And then she got a call from Bianca about Jake throwing a party and she wasn’t invited. She suddenly felt threatening and afraid. So she decided to go with Bianca to the cabin with a unstable emotion. During this point, I think the after-effect from her past really got her. And she didn’t even noticed. When she arrived, she saw Jake kissing Alli, her bestfriend. Her dignity was being stepped on, and she expected some console. But Jake said to her in a harsh tone;” You have no reason to be mad at me, you broke up with me, remember.” This time her dignity is really hurt and she ran out. Another Eclare moment happened in the woods. The way they looked at each other and the way they said things were special cause they had a connection in the past. Like what Aislinn said.:” Clare has some unresolved feelings about Eli, but she just don’t want to admit it.” Clare went back to Jake because they really do like each other. She didn’t forgive Alli because she felt betrayed and she really believed Jake that Alli is the one who initiated the kiss. About Eli and her, she really sincerely meant when she said that she hopes Eli and her can go on separate ways in extraordinary machine. She still meant that, but she just wants to be friends with Eli, not in a manipulative way, but for sentimental reasons. So, Clare is still trying to move on from drop the world. She tried to like Jake while she saved a spot for Eli in her mind. If Eli need time and help , so does Clare. She tried to move on from Eli too hard and too fast at the beginning. But she pretty much don’t have a choice about this. Jake and Clare both agreed to initiate their relationship just to make each other happy. From the beginning, Jake already knows that Clare still have feelings for Eli, but he is willing to ignore this and help Clare come out of the shadow. They started out as casual, but turned out to be serious. But the writers have to make them step-siblings to stir up more drama. Oh boy. Even Clare has many excuses for behaving unpleasant. But it still can’t tell she’s becoming better or worth . The scene where she randomly said goodbye to Alli while she was looking at the mirror putting the lipstick on her lips is kind of surprising. It could tell that she is not naïve anymore, and there are more complication in her mind. The writers will give her a chance to get better . By doing this, they don’t just give Clare, the fiction character some peace, they actually will give Clare’s audience some peace. (man, all this TV.)